The Ancient Father
by The Fanfic Stealer
Summary: Even for a superpowered Naruto-fic, this may have been a bit too much... Meet the Ancient Father, Naruto, progenitor of the Human Race. The rewrite of Blessed of Yggdrasil. Fem!Bijuu, Fem!Jinchuuriki, NaruMassiveHarem, Superpowered!Genius!Eccentric!Naruto


A/N: The prologue of the _Blessed of Yggdrasil_ rewrite. Notice that instead of what looks to be a drawn out adventure before the events of _Naruto_-canon even begin, _The Ancient Father_ will feature the events of canon in two to four chapters. The warnings from _Blessed of Yggdrasil_ haven't changed: Fem!Bijuu, Fem!Jinchuuriki (sans Naruto), SuperPowered!Genius!Eccentric!Naruto, and Pokegirls will show up sometime in the future- it's just I'll have an easier time thinking of new material for this version. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff that will be showing up. There, I said it.

Summary: Naruto always seems to awaken some dormant power while being attacked by a mob. This is the case here, only the power he unlocks... well, this is a bit much, even for the child that would have become Konoha's Number One Most Surprising Knuckleheaded Ninja in most other realities. Meet Naruto, the Ancient Father: the progenitor of the Human Race.

OoOoO

The Ancient Father

By: The Fanfic Stealer

OoOoO

Prologue: Awaken Sleeper

One moment, Naruto had been struggling for all he was worth as he tried to rescue Sayuri-chan and Sakura-chan from the mob that had attacked them. Each whimper of fear from Sakura-chan and scream of pain from Sayuri-chan tore at his soul as he helplessly watched the villagers extract their perverted idea of justice, attempting to take from him what they believed he had taken from them.

The next moment, as Naruto pleaded with whatever gods he could for the life of his friends, everything stopped, and something in him- a wall, a dam in the deepest, darkest recesses of his subconscious- broke. Images, feelings, knowledge that wasn't his filled his mind, and like a raging river this torrent of information carried Naruto away: away from Konohagakure, away from Hi no Kuni, away from Gogyou no Rekkoku (_lit._ Nations of the Elements, or Elemental Nations)… until his consciousness covered the planet, and he became one with everything.

Then the world snapped back into motion, and Naruto, for the first time in nearly a millennium, _**KNEW**_.

Drawing upon himself, now so much bigger and infinitely grander than the body of primordial essence that his consciousness was currently residing in, he lashed out with his spirit, turning the fools that surrounded him and dared to harm his own into their base components. Their screams of shock and fear as what made them individuals was obliterated phased him none the least, but it did serve to get the attention of those that were attacking Sayuri and Sakura.

He looked up into their suddenly fearful faces, and he felt a sense of dark joy as he spoke the words he had longed to say, but had not had the vocabulary needed when he was still human: "You… who would harm me and mine out of a need for gratification, for superiority… who, like rabid beasts attack the innocent with no remorse… I declare you fools…"

He held out his hand, and, as if hearing the silent call of its beloved master, the Spear of Destiny burst from the earth and into his palm. "…And unfortunately for you lot…" he continued from earlier, spinning the Spear a bit to readjusted himself to its perfect balance before getting into a ready stance, "…I do not suffer fools."

His speech done to the men who did not yet know they were already dead, he turned his attention to the two little girls who had befriended him, and, seeing that Sayuri had already passed out from the pain inflicted on her by the mob, looked the remaining sister in the eye and said, "Close your eyes, Sakura. I do not want you to see this." Too scared to wonder at the change in her friend, Sakura did as she was told with a tiny, shaky nod.

And then the slaughter began.

Before the group could even blink, Naruto was among them, reducing the mob of more than fifty people into orange goop at inhuman speeds. His Spear was a whirling buzz saw of red death as it pierced the astral barriers that made them individuals. As soon as the last victim- a chuunin, judging by the vest he'd worn- fell, he put his Spear in a void space and allowed the primordial essence that now liberally covered the playground to merge with him, having held them back until then. Almost instantly he was rushed by the orange goop, which he absorbed as soon as contact with his skin was made. He allowed himself to bask in the increase in strength for a moment, before regulated a small section of his mind to cataloguing the memories and/or abilities he'd just acquired. Satisfied that everything was fine for the moment, he turned to Sakura, who still had her eyes obediently shut.

"Sakura-chan, you can open your eyes now," he told her gently, and she opened her eyes to the sight of a playground littered with ripped clothes, but little else.

"Naru-kun…?" she asked, still scared, and now confused as well.

Naruto gave her a reassuring smile. "Just let me heal your sister, and I'll take you two home, alright?" he said while kneeling next to Sayuri's unconscious form. He reached out with his spirit, and tendrils that had destroyed before now gently searched out the imperfections in the little girl's astral barrier that denoted wounds, rejecting any imperfections that they came across as soon as they were found. While it took longer than the massacre that had occurred moments before, Sayuri was still healed far quicker than most medic-nin could ever hope to accomplish.

While Naruto healed Sayuri, Sakura had been trying to form words as she took in her changed friend. "N-naru-kun… your hair! And your eyes! W-what… what happened to you?" she finally managed to ask, pointing at the mentioned features.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed in confusion, before forming a octagon of solid light in front of him with his spirit and shifting its properties until it was reflective. He blinked in mild surprise as he was greeted with an altered reflection: where there used to be a slightly-tanned, blue-eyed blonde before, there was now a silver-haired boy with crimson-red eyes and pale skin. He hummed again, before telling Sakura the closest thing to the truth he could get without confusing her: "I activated my Kekkei Genkai, Sakura-chan. Nothing to worry about. Now…" he kneeled down and gently picked up Sayuri's unconscious form, "…Let's get you two home quickly. Don't want your mother to worry, do we?"

It looked like Sakura was about to ask more questions, but she didn't get the chance as they were suddenly surrounded by a squad of ANBU, led by the Hokage. She "eep"-ed in fright and instinctually hid behind Naruto, who didn't look at all scared. Rather, he just gave the Hokage a small, disarming smile and said, "Oji-sama, you're… late."

Sarutobi blinked at the rather blasé comment, then blinked again as he took in his pseudo-grandson's new look. "…Naruto-kun?" he tentatively inquired, the further question of _What the hell happened to you?_ remaining unvoiced.

"I think it would be best if we talked in your office, Oji-sama," Naruto told him, shifting his arms just enough for everybody present to notice the unconscious girl in his arms, "I would appreciate it if you would get a medic-nin to see to Sayuri-chan and Sakura-chan, as well as bring Haruno-san- I healed Sayuri-chan of her wounds, but it doesn't hurt to get a second opinion, and I'm sure Haruno-san is worried for her daughters."

"Healed?" Sarutobi asked, still trying to process what he was seeing.

"Another thing we shall be speaking of in your office. Oh, and you might want to bring your advisors and Shimura-san, as well- I would rather they be on my side than against me in the coming future."

Sarutobi spent several moments deliberating his course of action in this extremely odd turn of events, then sighed and decided to just go with the flow- it wasn't like he had any information to do anything but. He turned to his four closest ANBU and gave his orders: "Inu, go get a medic-nin. Itachi, go get Councilwoman Haruno. Tenzo, Neko, go get the advisors and Danzo. Bring them to my office. Go!"

As the commanded ANBU leapt away to fulfill their orders, Naruto tilted his head in gratitude and said, "Thank you for listening to me, Oji-sama."

"I just hope whatever you have to say is worth it, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi replied.

Naruto's smile grew just the slightest bit and took on a more mischievous edge. "Oh, I certainly hope so. It will either shatter your world view, or get me executed for being contaminated by the being you call the Kyuubi."

Sarutobi startled at Naruto's words. "How did you know of-?"

"Later, Oji-sama, when all our guests are present," Naruto cut in, his voice taking on an almost childing tone, as if he was gently reprimanding a fussy child rather than a man that was more than seventy years his body's senior. "Shall we be off, Oji-sama?" he asked.

Sarutobi again deliberated for a moment, before once more sighing and going with the flow. "Alright, Naruto-kun," he replied, before leading the group back to the Hokage Tower.

OoOoO

A/N: Right off the bat, a Naruto/Neo Genesis Evangelion fusion, with a mention of Lucky Stars if you know where to look (hint: In this fic, Mrs. Haruno's maiden name is Takera). Chapter One should be out soon, as it will mainly be an explanation of what Naruto has become. Just to warn you all now, though: Homura, Koharu, and Danzo will be good... at least, these versions will be.

Review!


End file.
